


Shadow Prince

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dirty Talk, Drunken sex, M/M, Prince Kuro!, Rough Sex, Servant Shiro!, Smut, bottom shiro!, dubcon, original au concept by auideas on tumblr!, top kuro!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: Shiro is a servant to the royal castle. One of his main responsibilities is to deliver food to Kuro aka 'the Shadow Prince, Nobody has seen Kuro out in the sunlight in a while, earning him the nickname. Most assume the Prince is either dead or a fraudOne day Shiro was collecting Kuro's dishes and setting dinner out for him he 'accidentally' pushed the door open, when the door creaks open Shiro getting a glimpse of the elusive 'Shadow Prince.However, he is easily caught by Kuro. But Kuro is quite intrigued by the small scared servant. He invites him to dinner, not intending to get the servant drunk. However, he certainly isn't complaining when the servant becomes a little too handsy and lose when drunk.Drunken sex ensues, the soreness Shiro is going to be feeling is punishment enough. At least Kuro thinks it is.





	Shadow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is boys! My contribution to the Shirocest big bang! it was certainly a lot of fun and I hope that it's a good read! my partner for the art in this fic was Kaiivar on twitter! please go give them some love, their artwork is absolutely amazing and I couldn't ask for a better partner! their twitter: https://twitter.com/kaiivar  
anyways! please enjoy!

The kingdom was in a quiet, peaceful yet eerie state as many servants ran around to make the royalty and higher ranked military officers pleased, feeding, dressing, and doing simple chores for them. Practically treating them like pampered children. Though... Let’s focus on one certain servant. He wasn’t hard to miss, he fits well into the color scheme of the kingdom. He wore blacks and purples, finding they fit well with his eye color, and hair. He was, what you could say, an oddball. His robotic right arm was what threw most off the most. It was so strange and foreign to most. Some secretly praised the servant for not wanting to fit in, some others cursed at him for being different, displeasing their eyes. Though... The man didn’t care.

Shiro was his name, though it didn’t matter to many, due to being just a simple servant who served food, drinks, and cleaned up after the elusive Shadow Prince. There was a reason Prince Kuro was called this because he was never seen in daylight. Some assumed there wasn’t even a Prince at all! Though Shiro had seen little glimpses of him through the door, he knew he existed, but only saw his shoulder or back, nothing more. The curiosity tugged at him to desperately find out the face of the Prince, to see if he was cruel or kind. He hardly talked to him, not that he had the right to in the first place anyhow..

Shiro shook his head, the white puff of his hair swaying a bit as he did so. He couldn’t let curiosity eat him and ruin his job. He knew what would happen if he let that happen... He didn't want to make that mistake, he valued living after all. 

There were reasons why the prince decided to stay hidden, reasons why he didn’t show his face to the court or any of his subjects. If the prince had it his way those reasons would never be revealed. He had been doing perfectly fine on keeping his appearance a secret, and things would stay that way until he was forced into the open. 

Shiro was doing his normal routine.. it was lunchtime now and he only had one job to do till dinner. But when he got to the door he noticed something was very off. He noticed the door was open ever so slightly. He went to knock, only for the door to push open even more than he had wanted. Worse yet.. it creaked as it fell open. 

Shiro looked up, horrified.. clutching the plate as tight as possible. That was... that was the prince... He broke the rules, the only rules he had!

The small creek from the door was what drew Kuro's attention initially. Kuro was on his feet in an instant, eyes narrowing and instinctively shifting towards the door before he saw it was open. Golden eyes flashed with surprise, meeting striking dark black ones. Kuro sucked in his breath, he stood in shock for a moment before quickly rushing into another room without a word. He had been seen, and the prince had no idea what the servant would do with this information.

Shiro stood, frozen in fear, staring up at big golden eyes before watching the figure disappear into what he assumed was the bathroom. He couldn’t speak, his body froze out of fear. Shiro’s eyes gazed away to the side, bowing his head in respect as he forced words to come out. “S-Sorry my Prince— I came to serve you lunch but noticed your door was open.." He admitted honestly. He silently prayed he wouldn't face punishment. The galrans aren't light with punishments at all. Especially with those who had wronged the empire in any sort of way... “I apologize, your highness, that was my fault… I should have never tried to enter your room or tried knocking, I should have just called out to you that I was here.” His hands were shaking tremendously, to the point where he worried he was about to drop all of the plates and china... That would be even worse, breaking dishes and seeing the prince? That was definitely a death sentence. 

Kuro stood behind the bathroom door, trying to remain out of sight as much as possible, despite the fact that the servant had already seen him.. or at least he assumed that the servant had, there was no way he didn’t. After all, Shiro had practically all but entered the room. 

His room felt even more like a prison now than it ever was... The servant.. the servant would have to be killed, there was no way around it here. He couldn't think of another option, his head was reeling and his thoughts weren't giving him any good ideas. He needed him out of here... He didn't want anyone to see him especially in his place of safety...

He swallowed the bile slowly rising in his throat, trying to just relax and stay confident. 

_ You're a prince Kuro, you are so much better than this... This servant will not be what brings you down. _

"Your name, what is your name servant?" Although he wouldn’t recognize a name, servants and prisoners only went by a number or a rank. That’s how the kingdom worked after all. Kuro was regaining his confidence, allowing him to remain normal and composed.. per usual. Even if he was slightly shaken, he just stared blankly at the wall, trying to relax as much as possible at this moment.

Shiro stood up straight, not wanting to cry in front of the prince. " Prisoner 117-9875... I've been ranked as 'the champion' " He admits, hoping that perhaps the prince will have heard of what he has done in the arena and will spare his life. Although that seemed doubtful at this point, he would be lucky to survive this. He despised the title... Champion... Yeah right.. he was a murderer. He earned that title by killing others, there was no way around that. He had to think about everything he did to 'earn' that title.. all of it just made him sick to his stomach. But it did make the Galra happy to hear he used his title. 

Kuro perked up a little once the servant used his title. The champion.. huh? He knew of the champion, he was a name that almost everyone in the kingdom had heard before. He was a legend in the arena, he was undefeated in his reign. "The champion? my lowly servant is the champion of the arena?" he asked letting out a dry laugh. "How odd, I thought they would have had a different choice in life for you"

Shiro lowered his head, he was used to the insults.. he understood that he had abandoned his reign once the empress removed his arm.. but he was glad to have it removed in exchange for getting to stop fighting. "that would be me... I haven't fought in the ring for a long time. I would rather forget about my reign in the ring, it's unbecoming of me." 

"what can you say for yourself? What could you possibly tell me to stop me from punishing you? What have you to give me?" He asked nonchalantly, hidden in his own spot in the next room. It was a little annoying having the other so far away, and the prince realized this soon after he spoke. "Come in and close the door, I suggest you should choose your words wisely," Kuro commanded, wondering what his new plan of action would be. This servant had already seen some of him, the prince wasn't sure exactly how much, but he wanted to play a little longer. If he didn't like the servant's answer, maybe he would reveal himself, see the fear that he fed upon before sending the man to his death. 

"And why you shouldn't punish me?" He said trying to come up with a good answer. There really wasn't a GOOD answer. "You'd be wasting potential," he said attempting his most confident answer. "I'm a great servant. I've done my job years without fault. I'm reliable after all, I've never done you wrong until this point after all." He says with confidence. “I’ve been a champion in the ring, killing me now would be a waste, sir. Even if I had messed up this once… You’d be wasting my potential and all the Galra could use me for.”

It was weird. After 8 years he finally was inside the prince's room. Though by no means through pleasurable circumstances. He looked to where he assumed the prince was. Even in the darkness, he could see the shadow. He saw the outline through The darkness, after all, he looked to see if there was a change in posture or a shift instance. He found nothing. The prince had an excellent poker face, Shiro was basically sweating bullets…He couldn't gauge what was happening... The silence taking over them was almost deafening. He could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

Kuro stood for a moment, he knew he wasn't going to actually send Shiro for punishment. He actually was quite curious about the servant now... He could only assume so much from his appearance in the dark, so perhaps... This was a perfect opportunity, not taking it would be almost shameful. 

“When you bring me my dinner, come in, bring yourself food too. You will be dining with me later, no exceptions” Kuro said his face cracking into a small smirk. He knew that at the very least he had scared the servant into submission... So now, now was his chance to have a small form of companionship, even if just for a few hours during dining. 

Shiro looked dumbfoundedly into the darkness. “What? You.. you want me to dine with you?” he asked, the confusion practically pulling out of his voice with every opportunity. "I'm sorry sir.. but this all just seems so weird to me. I don't exactly know why you would want to dine with me? I broke the rules.. should I be getting punished rather than being invited to dine? I believe that's a high honor" Shiro said, wringing his hands nervously. 

"It is don't mess it up" Kuro returned. turning his back to Shiro. "You have been dismissed, now please leave so that I may eat. I'm sure you have work to do before you return." Kuro refused to admit that he was actually somewhat excited. He hadn't had any sort of interaction with anyone besides his family and his doctors, so having someone beside them could perhaps be nice. 

Shiro blinked and stared for a few moments, "right..thank you sir" He said, quickly bowing and walking out of the room. Once he was out of the room he let out a long gasped sigh. That was way too nerve-racking for his liking. He hated how all of that felt... He would just have to be more on guard during their dining later. 

Kuro let out a sigh and grabbed the plate of food. He sat it down at the table and took his seat. Was he making a mistake? maybe... But right now he just wanted to eat and forget about his mistakes. He picked at his food, cutting it apart and shoving a piece in his mouth. Only to grimace once he took the bite.. it was cold- damnit. He didn't want to call Shiro back. Begrudgingly he ate the rest of his food, ignoring how cold it was. A few more hours, a few more hours and Shiro would be back. 

Shiro just continued on down the hall, not stopping till he was back in his 'room' just in case Kuro changed his mind and screamed for him. He collapsed ono his bed, splaying himself out and staring up and the ceiling. His mind raced as he continued to stare. His eyes blinking open and shut over and over again. Slowly falling asleep on complete accident. 

He bolted up in bed a few hours later! crap! he was supposed to go see Kuro.. hopefully he wasn't late. two slip-ups in one day definitely wouldn't be good for him. Quickly he rushed himself out the door, praying he wasn't late. His bedroom door slammed behind him as he bolted towards the kitchen. 

It felt wrong asking for two meals.. but he just said Kuro requested two meals. If they asked him later, he was sure Kuro would back him up if need be. So he wasn't too worried. He carried both trays, trying to use one hand for both of the trays. Slowly he crept back to Kuro's room. Dread filling his stomach, and a heavy feeling weighing on his chest. It felt so wrong.. He knew he wasn't in trouble... but what if he got in trouble? 

Shiro stared at the bedroom door in front of him. He looked the door up and down before gently kicking it with his foot. Using as some sort of knock since he couldn't use his hands. He sat there and waited before watching the door handle turn slowly. Before he could reconsider even walking away, he looked up and came face to face with Kuro.. the prince. The first thing Shiro noted was the long scar over his nose, similar somewhat to Shiro's. Though it seemed patchier and unhealed. Then... his golden eyes. They were bright yellow, almost like a cat's. They were terrifying to look at.. yet so gorgeous and enticing. He couldn't look away from them really. "Come in champion," Kuro said with a soft smirk, sending a chill down Shiro's back. 

Shiro stepped into the room, looking at the setting now that he could actually see. It looked like a large bedroom.. just with a dining room table off to one side. The table had only two chairs, one on each end of it. In the middle sat a large candelabra with three candles burning. A glass sat on either side of the candelabra a dark honey-colored drink filling both glasses. Shiro could only assume it was some sort of alcohol, the bottle of said alcohol sitting on the farthest side of the table. The set up was gorgeous.. like those nice dinners he's seen in movies on earth. Like some sort of fancy date... 

"Thank you, sir," Shiro said, placing one of the trays on the nearest side of the table."Your room is absolutely incredible sir.. as expected for a prince." He sighed, the dreaded feeling still resting on his chest. He didn't think it would be going away anytime soon. 

"Thank you, it is built how I wished, since I spend most of my time here," Kuro said, taking the tray from the shaking servant's hands. "sit" he commanded, walking to the farther side of the table with the tray. Leaving Shiro in front of the chair near the door. 

Shiro sat obediently, staring up at Kuro with a slight twinge of fear. His eyes meeting Kuro's for a few moments at a time. "Drink," Kuro said, gesturing to the full glass on Shiro's side.

And Shiro did... He could tell from the first sip it was alcohol. It burned when it hit the back of his throat, like some sort of normal whiskey, except he knew better. Galan alcohol was much stronger than human's.. one or two glasses of this stuff definitely could make him drunk. This glass alone would probably make him tipsy. 

But that was Kuro's intentions in allowing him to have a glass; he wanted Shiro to loosen up a bit. The human was so scared of saying something wrong that he was no fun to have in company. Perhaps with a few drinks.. the human would become more loose-lipped and less tightly held. He didn't realize that a human could get drunk much quicker than he could with just one drink. Kuro could handle at least 4 without having to worry about even getting slightly tipsy. Perhaps it was all just because of his Galran blood. 

Shiro looked at him, trying not to seem concerned or scared of taking the drink. He was in the presence of a prince, he should listen to what the prince told him. He might not have Shiro’s best interest in my, but perhaps he would be smart enough to not allow Shiro to drink so much. So Shiro took a heavy swig, allowing the whiskey to burn his throat and settle on his taste buds. It tasted a lot like a human’s whiskey too. So he didn't mind the taste much either. The thing that was getting him was he could already feel the slight buzz... Maybe he was a lightweight after all. 

“So, Shiro” Kuro started looking up at the human, smirking as he noticed the somewhat glossed over eyes on the human. It was quite adorable, he didn't imagine the human to get tipsy so quickly. “What do you think about this empire? Truthfully” Kuro said, not sure what answer exactly he was going to be getting from the human. It might be a truthful answer, it might not be, it might be his scared answer. 

Shiro sat back looking at Kuro before opening his mouth. “You guys..” he slurred out slightly, “Are a bunch of assholes” he finished with a laugh. Shiro challenged Kuro’s look with one of his own before taking another drink, downing down the rest of the glass. He sat the empty glass pridefully onto the table, a big goofy grin on his face. 

Kuro didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. Kuro looked down at the empty glass before bursting into laughter. Shiro really just… he really just said that. Shiro smiled hearing Kuro laugh, unsure as to if he’s heard a laugh so genuine here. “I suppose we deserve that no doubt. I would agree with you too, some of us are a bunch of assholes” he admitted with a laugh, slowly rising from his seat. He grabbed the bottle off the table and slowly walked back over to Shiro’s side of the table. 

Shiro watched him with a small amount of enthusiasm, a small grin on his face. “You have a nice laugh” he admitted, looking as Kuro uncorked the bottle once again. Kuro placed the rim of the bottle to the glass, intending to pour before Shiro stopped him. “Sir… I don't know how much more I can drink” he slurred out. “What is your intent with having me drink?” Shiro asked, reaching out to place his hand on Kuro’s to stop him. Something Kuro was both entertained by and slightly annoyed with the movement. “You can handle another” Kuro said with a soft smirk. He didn't intend for things to go further, but he had to admit... Something about Shiro was giving him ideas, none of which a prince should be thinking about his servant. Kuro wanted to see what Shiro looked like under that tight, yet I’ll fitting servant’s outfit. It didn't do him many favors... Or Kuro many favors in trying to see the servant. 

“Unless you’re intending to get me drunk... I don’t think I can handle it” Shiro admitted, keeping his hand on Kuro. He wasn’t moving... He wasn’t going to drink anymore. He held onto his hand tightly, his drunken grin slowly fading. Shiro hadn’t even thought about trying anything with the prince... Sure.. he now could admire Kuro since he was so close... And under the candlelight? Kuro looked so good, he had to admit that the prince looked very good in front of him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to even think he would be getting anything out of this dinner. Except perhaps escaping with a new thing about who Kuro was... 

Kuro smirked at the challenge, leaning in close to Shiro, close enough that he was in the human’s space near his ear. “I would suggest you unhand me and listen to me, or you will be punished” Kuro whispered, there was no heat in the statement. In reality, it was more of a tease than a threat. Kuro knew it too, he was purposeful when it came to threats. He meant for Shiro to pick up on what he wanted, he wasn't afraid. 

Shiro’s face grew bright red at the whisper, unable to take the teasing much...His face felt hot, and he could tell Kuro knew he was embarrassed. “You wouldn't, you aren't going to punish me sir” Shiro teased back, challenging Kuro’s threat. 

  
Kuro backed up and looked at him, smiling softly as he looked into the servant’s eyes. They were a deep obsidian color..and they were only accentuated by the beautiful lighting of the candles. “You want me to punish you?” he asked with a small grin, placing on hand under Shiro’s chin, guiding his gaze upwards. “I will, I’m not afraid to.. You're in my quarters, so right now you're all mine” Kuro whispered. Would it be so wrong to have sex with a servant? Was it really a sin? Though Kuro didn't really care.. in all honesty. Shiro’s face only burned brighter, his lips flying the slightest bit open. He knew what the prince was trying to suggest.. But it wasn’t properly registering with him. The prince really wanted to have sex with him? He really wanted this? “Then do it, you’re the prince aren’t you?” he said with a small grin, clearing his throat gently. 

Kuro’s eyes lit up, he hadn’t expected to be challenged like this by Shiro, though he enjoyed the challenge no less. Kuro stood slowly, placing the bottle back onto the table, and quickly forgetting it. He took Shiro’s hand and guided him to stand, the meals on the table forgotten now. He was much hungrier for something else at this moment. Slowly he guided Shiro away from the table and towards the bed on the other side of the room. Kuro’s walk was graceful, he was practically floating through the sky. But Shiro- Shiro looked like some sort of newborn dear as he attempted to walk. But Kuro guided him so he did manage to make it to the bed.. Or at least close to it. Shiro sat down on the bed as guided from Kuro, he was trying to fight off the drunkness to stay alert for Kuro. Kuro straddled Shiro’s lap, his knees resting onto the bed as his ass rested on Shiro’s lap. He leaned in and cupped Shiro’s face, pressing a long deep kiss to his lips. They were so plush and soft, he loved it. Shiro was quite attractive he had to admit, he was now just curious what the servant looked like under his unflattering clothes. Kuro sat back up and reached down, grabbing the string on Shiro’s vest, quickly undoing the corseted vest, removing it and the belt. 

Damnit... There were too many clothes in the way. 

He tossed the vest and belt off to the side, slowly unbuttoning Shiro’s undershirt. Shiro just let him do as he pleased, he didn't at all mind that Kuro was undressing him.. Considering the usual form of punishment, this seemed more like fun. “You really want to get me undressed, don't you sir?” Shiro asked, biting his lip, doing his hardest to keep his hands at his sides and not run his hands over Kuro like he wanted to... Things were different here, he couldn’t just be a romantic like he could in normal life. “Who’s to say I was ever a patient man? I’m a prince, I get what I want when I want it. And right now? Yout clothes are bothering me.” Kuro said, smiling when he finally got the undershirt open. He ran his hands over Shiro’s chest, admiring his abs... He had plenty of scars, but Kuro didn't mind those. He had his own scars all over. That’s why he hasn’t been seen in years after all. Shiro shrugged his shirt off, allowing Kuro as much of a view as he wanted of his chest. Shiro knew he had scars, but he also knew he was ripped enough that he made up for it. Kuro smirked when Shiro did it, good... He knew what he was supposed to be doing. Guess he didn't need to teach this dog any new tricks. 

  
Except... Apparently, he did. Shiro reached over to Kuro’s robes. Kuro swatted away Shiro’s hands, stopping him from doing anything else. “Did I tell you you could do that?” Kuro asked with a small smirk. “No.. but did you ask before you undressed me?” Shiro teased back. Kuro laughed and leaned in for another kiss. “I’d watch that mouth with me, I’m still not afraid to punish you, just because I want to fuck you” Kuro smirked, before leaning back out. Slowly he stood in front of Shiro, loosening the shield over his right shoulder. He put it on the floor beside the bed, before loosening his robes shrugging them off of his shoulders. “Your clothes weren’t doing you any sort of justice anyways. They were ill-fitted and didn't properly show anything. I should have them fix that” Kuro said, quickly undoing his own undershirt and tossing it to the floor. “Pants.. Off” he commanded quickly, wanting Shiro to get undressed quickly. Shiro complied, standing up cautiously before undoing his pants. He slid them off, leaving himself in just a very tight fit pair of briefs. Kuro couldn't help but just admire the sight before him. God.. Shiro was hot. Perhaps he should demand this to be a more usual thing. Kuro took another step forward, his hand immediately resting on Shiro’s cock. He could tell he was big... Probably a similar size to Kuro. “I see you can listen.. Good boy” Kuro said with a smirk, pushing Shiro back down onto the bed. “Now let’s see how well you can behave for me,” Kuro said, undoing his own pants his boots already discarded off to the side. He pushed his pants off and climbed into bed with Shiro, towering over the man. “So..can I touch you?” Shiro asked, his words still slightly slurred. He wanted to just touch him... He wanted to be romantic. Kuro looked at him and nodded, slightly worried about Shiro touching him... But he wanted to even the playing field just a bit.”Go ahead, you have permission” Kuro said, giving a little confident smirk. 

Shiro ran his hand up over Kuro’s chest, feeling his toned stomach and chest. God, it was so gorgeous… his body was every bit you would expect out of a prince. Kuro let out a softened groan whenever Shiro touched him. It did feel good, but he wanted to get to the good part.

Kuro moved his hand up to Shiro’s chin, cupping his face softly, He leaned down to kiss him gently, pressing Shiro’s back into the bed. It definitely felt good about the fact that he was getting so close and intimate, he didn't mind at all. Shiro was okay with Kuro pressing him into the bed, usually, he was on top whenever he had sex... But he never minded bottoming. 

Kuro’s other hand toyed with the waistband of Shiro’s briefs, tempting to pull them down or full-on tear them off of him. He wanted to see what he looked like, he wanted to see what he was working with. He gently bit down on his bottom lip before moving back, a bright grin on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin,” Kuro said as a tease, though he was curious. Shiro shook his head quickly “No, would it be a shame if I was?” Shiro slurred out with a smile. 

Kuro grinned and pulled down the waistband of his briefs quickly, “good, then you know what I expect out of you” he said before backing up, pulling his briefs off and tossing them off to the side carefree. He looked back down and just grinned, he was definitely right, Shiro was quite big.. “You seem so shy, you shouldn’t be, with your kinda body it must come natural,” Kuro said before slowly standing up on his own, slipping off his own boxers and tossing them to the side. Shiro watched him lazily with a smile “You really wanna fuck me don't you?” Shiro said watching him. Kuro was big... Maybe an inch or two bigger than himself. He knew he was gonna hurt in the morning from it, but right now he wasn’t caring that much. “Yes, and as a prince, I get what I want,” Kuro said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a small thing of lube. He didn't get to use it much since he spent most of his time alone, but he definitely was grateful to have it now. He got back to the bed and knelt behind Shiro “put your legs up please, bend your knees” He commands, opening the tube of lube and squirting a little bit of lube onto his hand, spreading it around with his fingers to make it a little warmer for Shiro. Shiro stared at him, trying to figure out what exactly Kuro was telling him to do. He was a little confused in all honesty. “Come on, do I have to teach you?” Kuro asks with a smile, slowly helping him with his free hand. He pushed on Shiro’s legs, assisting him to bend them. He tried not to laugh since he was clearly confused, but it was quite funny to see that he was moving so slow, especially considering how he was thinking about his reputation as the champion of the arena. “Now let's see what you can take,” Kuro said, slowly pushing one of his lubed up fingers against Shiro’s hole, pushing it in with a bit of resistance. Earning a low muffled moan from Shiro as soon as he pushed in. “don't play with yourself here much, do you?” Kuro asked, humming as he moved his finger around slowly trying to stretch Shiro out. Shiro’s face lit up bright red, “no” he muttered out softly “I don't have time to, and the servant’s quarters aren’t very private” he admits quite bluntly. Kuro fake pouted as he continued to stretch Shiro out “that's a shame,” he said, after a few minutes slowly slipping in a second finger, using them in tandem to scissor Shiro open. Shiro’s face twisted, squirming slightly as Kuro moved his fingers into him “fuck, Kuro” he whines out softly. Earning a slap to his ass from Kuro with his free hand... Which happened to be his right hand. Shiro let out an almost painfully high yell mixed with a moan when Kuro spanked him. “What was that for?” Shiro whined out softly. “Did I tell you to use my first name?” Kuro challenged. Managing to slip a third finger into Shiro’s ass. He was still so tight! It was kinda hot when he really thought about it. “I'm sorry” Shiro muttered out a little grumpy from being punished. “What was that?” Kuro asked, raising his hand as a slight threat. “I’m sorry!” Shiro announced loudly “meanie,” he says drunkenly, pouting softly. “Oh, you’ll be thinking I’m really mean in a minute” Kuro chuckles softly, slowly slipping his fingers out of Shiro’s ass. Shiro whined softly, a sound he wasn’t used to letting out “You sound so like a whiny little whore” Kuro said leaning in and kissing the inner part of Shiro’s thigh, “I like it” he admits with a grin. Shiro hid his face into the pillows, whining softly as his face turned red. Kuro grabbed the discarded lube bottle and squirted a little out onto his hand. He generously rubbed lube onto his hand and all over his cock, readying himself for Shiro. He moved slowly to put himself better between Shiro’s legs, trying to find the perfect spot to fuck him in. 

Kuro grabbed his cock, pressing the tip up to Shiro’s asshole, forcing a whine out of Shiro before he pulled back out again. Shiro looked up confused, concerned as to why Kuro had stopped randomly. 

“How do we ask for it? How do we ask for my cock? You want to be fucked by your prince don't you?” Kuro said complete confidence in his voice as he spoke. 

Shiro laid his head back pillow, not looking at Kuro anymore, it would probably be less embarrassing if he didn't look at him. “Please... Please give me your cock sir” his voice continued to be quiet as if it would hold off the embarrassment. He couldn't imagine why exactly he was making him ask... But Shiro was just drunk enough that it was just fine with him.

Kuro hesitated for just a moment, before looking at Shiro.“Good Boy”, the tip of his cock pressed in completely now. He pushed himself in completely, inch by inch disappearing inside of Shiro. Shiro let out a loud moan, his cheeks were painted with a dark blush as he looked up at Kuro. "Sir.." He muttered quietly

"It’s been a while since you’ve had sex right? you're quite tight still, even after I stretched you." Kuro said. He ground his hips roughly into Shiro's letting Shiro get used to taking him and being able to handle all of him. Kuro had to admit he enjoyed the glazed over look in Shiro’s eyes, it was so pretty, it was a fantastic look for him indeed. 

"It's.. it's been a while, you’ve been my first in a long while... " Shiro says, pushing his hips against Kuro, determined to take all of him and bottom out against him. He didn't know why... But he felt like he had something to prove, even though he really didn't. 

"We'll have to fix that then, but you’ll have to be a good boy for me," Kuro says with a smile, before thrusting out of Shiro and slamming himself back in. Shiro let out something that sounded a lot like a scream even though it was a moan. Anyone in the castle might have heard what they were doing. Although it sounded like he was in pain, he wasn't, and Kuro didn't stop what he was doing. He kept his pace, though not as harsh as his first thrust. Damnit... He was rough, but it felt good to be rough. 

The abuse to his hole shouldn't have felt good, but it did, it felt amazing Each time he thrust he rubbed against Shiro's prostate, so that was just... perfect. Kuro was perfect with him, and he really shouldn't have been. Shiro tried to just keep up with Kuro, grinding his hips down to fuck himself more onto Kuro’s cock... He definitely looked like a whore and sounded like one too. 

He felt that hot feeling that was so familiar to him, stuck right in his stomach. He needed to cum.. he wanted to cum! Fuck! "Sir... Kuro... I need... I need to cum!" Shiro yelled out, arching his back off the bed beautifully. 

Kuro hummed as he continued to fuck into him. He didn't stall or slow down while Shiro screamed and begged for him, he enjoyed the sounds he was making.. Especially paired with the beautiful view he was getting of Shiro’s body. "have you been a good enough boy to deserve getting to cum? You were quite bad earlier, trying to challenge me. " Kuro asked, the most blatant smile on his face as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry!” He whined out softly, grabbing onto the sheets as Kuro fucked into him. He was about to cum, with or without permission... It fucking hurt trying to hold it for so long. “I’ll be good I promise” Shiro squeaked out. 

  
Kuro smirked, moving his hand up to Shiro’s cock. He slowly started to jerk him off, attempting to time his thrusts with his strokes. “Good, You can cum,” Kuro said, speeding up his strokes, trying to milk the cum out of Shiro.  
  
Shiro whined, and before he knew it was cumming all over his stomach and Kuro’s hand. His thighs shaking as he came. Once he was done Kuro unwrapped his hand from around Shiro, holding his hand out for Shiro with a smile “taste yourself for me” He said pressing a finger to Shiro’s lips. Obediently Shiro took one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking off his own cum. Muffling all of his moans and whines. 

  
Kuro slowly pulled out his fingers, wiping the saliva onto Shiro’s thighs. He gripped Shiro’s thighs and went back to pounding into Shiro. “I’m gonna cum inside you, okay baby?” Kuro said, trying to purposefully aim thrusts onto Shiro’s prostate... Even if the were starting to get sloppy. “Please, please cum in me” Shiro whined grabbing the pillows behind him as he braced himself. “If you wish~” Kuro purred out. He came in Shiro after a few more thrusts, filling Shiro up as his nails started digging into Shiro’s thighs. 

Both of them stayed still for a moment after, just breathing heavily and looking at each other. Neither of them would probably admit that it felt really good. Even if both of them were a little rusty starting out. “So am I still a big meanie?” Kuro asked with a soft laugh, slowly pulling out of Shiro allowing his cum to spill out right behind him. “Mhm.. yes” Shiro muttered, relaxing into the bed slowly. He was exhausted... And barely even hungry anymore for the food that had surely gone cold on the table. “That's a shame,” Kuro said, slowly laying down next to Shiro, pressing his body up against him, “I thought I was giving you a real treat champion,” Kuro said, cupping Shiro’s face and kissing him slowly. Shiro turned on his side to face Kuro, accepting the kiss obediently. 

“Why don't you rest now? Because when you wake up I’m gonna wreck your ass again..this time I want you to be sober though” Kuro whispered softly, laying his head on the pillow next to Shiro’s.  
  
Shiro just nodded and slowly fell asleep, content in the warmth provided by Kuro. Kuro held him for a moment, staring blankly at the wall while he felt Shiro's breath fall. What did he do to himself? He had only intended a few hours of companionship.. but this-this was certainly a lot different than what he was used to. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest... because for once he seemed content. 


End file.
